Whites vs Blacks
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Whites and Blacks are all over the universe. They were formed in the year 2426. On April 7, 2553, a month and 4 days after the truce between the aliens and the UNSC, the Whites and Blacks are all over the universe with over 20,000 bases for each. Then the bases started to disappear. By 2556, everyone was wiped out except for the people at Vulcan Paradise. What'll happen after that?
1. The Surviving Whites and Blacks

On April 3, 2556, the end of the Whites and Blacks were assured. But no one knew that the bases on Aenia I-8Q were still intact. And no one knows what or who attacked the White and Black bases all over the galaxy. Now, on April 7, 2556, at the last remaining White Base and Black Base, which is in a location known as Vulcan Paradise. A place inside of a volcano that is very active. It's always hot there and they never try to leave the volcano. Their bases are powered up by a project known as Project Core. It's a core that protects their bases from any detection of enemy forces from above. The bases shape is similar to a pyramid. Now, at the White Base, the leader of the last remaining White Base wearing blue sixth generation armor, Sergeant Major Thomas Bates said, "Today, we're going to go out there and look around the volcano to see if we could find any rare minerals for us to use to make new weapons because it seems that Command thinks that we're dead."

Everyone heard that and then a soldier wearing yellow fifth generation armor, First Sergeant Emma Carson asked, "What if we walk into the Blacks?"

A soldier wearing white fifth generation armor, Private First Class Marcus Taylor answered, "We take the fight to the Blacks."

Thomas said, "Taylor, you are right. We fight till we all drop. And because we have no food shipments coming to us anymore, we need to find a way to get food."

A soldier wearing pink fourth generation armor, Private Maisy Sellers asked, "What if they don't want to fight us?"

Thomas answered, "Then we don't kill them and w save our resources. All we need to do..."

The alarm went off and then Emma said, "Sir, it seems that there is an energy reading that just went off of the charts."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Where?"

Emma answered, "Halfway toward Blacks Base, sir."

Maisy asked, "Are you planning on checking out this anomaly?"

Thomas answered, "Yes I am."

Marcus said, "Well, you are insane."

Maisy said, "Yep. We all know that. And he's asking us to go on a suicide mission. What the hell do you think about this, Emma?"

Emma answered, "I want to find out what this energy source is. Maybe that could be the source to all of our problems."

Thomas said, "Interesting."

Marcus said, "If that's the case, then I'm in."

Thomas said, "Gear up then. We're heading out now."

They said, "Yessir."

At the last Blacks Base, the leader of the Vulcan Paradise Black Base wearing black sixth generation armor, First Sergeant Kaleb Armstrong said, "We have to get more resources so we can re-equip ourselves. I believe that the Whites are having the same problem. But Command thinks that we're dead and we're not capable of getting new equipment till we prove otherwise. But right now, we're good here. Does anyone here know why they think that we're dead?"

A soldier wearing dark red fifth generation armor, Specialist Zoey Hudson answered, "It seems that when I checked the news, they said that all of the Whites and Blacks were taken out of the equation altogether. But we're still alive. So they have mistaken."

A soldier wearing gray fifth generation armor, Staff Sergeant Phoebe Gibson said, "Now that is not what I expected. That we'd be the last ones."

A soldier wearing noir fourth generation armor, Private William Frazier said, "That is really unexpected. Now that we know that, when did we go extinct?"

Zoey answered, "4 days ago. That is when the report came in. And the UNSC doesn't know what to do about this situation."

Kaleb said, "Meaning that we're on our own."

Zoey said, "Exactly."

William said, "This isn't good. This isn't good at all."

Phoebe asked, "What are we going to do, sir?"

Kaleb answered, "We're going to get resources to make new weapons, equipment, or we could go to..."

The alarm went off and then Phoebe asked, "What was that, Hudson?"

Zoey looked at the monitor and William said, "Say something."

Zoey said, "There seems to be a huge energy source nearby. It's halfway toward White Base."

William asked, "What are we going to do now, sir?"

Phoebe said, "The call is yours."

Zoey said, "We'll follow you anywhere you go."

Kaleb said, "Gear up, we're going to the energy source."

They said, "Yessir."


	2. Unknown Noises

At the White Base, they started grabbing their weapons and then Thomas said, "Whenever you are ready, send us the navpoint, Carson."

Emma said, "Yessir."

She picked up her BR85N Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) and M6H (Pistol) and then walked to the terminal and started working on it. While that was happening, Thomas picked up a BR85HB SR (Battle Rifle) and a M6H2 PDWS (Pistol). Marcus picked up a M45D Tactical Shotgun (Shotgun) and a Hydra Launcher (Rocket Launcher). And Maisy picked up a SRS99-S5 AM (Sniper Rifle) and a M6H. Emma hit send and said, "There you go. I sent the navpoint to our radars."

Thomas said, "Let's move out then."

They started jogging out of the base and then as soon as they got out, they looked at the edge of the cliff and saw the magma that is inside the volcano underneath the surface. Emma said, "That'll be a terrible death."

Marcus said, "Yep, you'll melt right away."

Maisy said, "Who wants to try first?"

Thomas said, "Not happening. If the Whites and Blacks are all gone except for us, then we need to survive for their sakes. The only reason we're still alive is probably because of the core protecting our bases. It stops the enemy from locating our base."

Maisy said, "I apologise."

Thomas said, "Just as long as you understand. Let's move out."

A roar appeared of a species that they never heard before and then Emma asked, "What was that?"

Marcus answered, "Unknown. It didn't sound anything like the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo, Engineers, and Yanme'e."

Maisy said, "You could say that again."

Thomas said, "It seems that we might have found the cause of our extinction. I hope that they don't attack us."

Maisy asked, "Why? Are you afraid to die?"

Thomas answered, "I'm lazy and I want to get to the energy source as fast as possible."

Emma said, "Don't we all. We don't even have any idea what we're about to see. This is so exciting."

Marcus asked, "How can you be so happy? We're about to die."

Thomas sighed and said, "Don't say that. We could survive. Now let's move."

The roar appeared again and then Marcus screeched and then Thomas said, "Man up."

Marcus said, "Yessir."

Going to Black Base. They started to grab their gear and then Kaleb said, "Zoey, once you got all of your gear, I want you to send me the navpoint of the location of the energy source. It might help us out with our little situation here."

Zoey said, "Understood, sir."

Zoey walked over to the weapon locker and then took her SRS99-S5 AM and SAW (Light Machine Gun). She walked over to the terminal and started working on sending the navpoint to her team. Kaleb picked up a M45D Tactical Shotgun and a M6H2 PDWS. Phoebe picked up a BR85HB SR and a M6H. William picked up a M395B DMR (Battle Rifle) and a M20/PDW (SMG). Zoey looked around and then hit send and said, "Well, the navpoint has been sent."

Phoebe said, "You love the heavy shit."

Zoey said, "It kills more people than your weapons."

Kaleb said, "So true. But we aren't going to a war. We're only attacking 4 people."

Zoey said, "And? I don't care."

William said, "There is no changing her mind, sir."

Zoey said, "You don't know me, boy."

Kaleb said, "Of course we do. We've been together for the past 10 years. We've gained recruits and accidentally shoved them off of a cliff. But that's ok. We're still alive."

Zoey said, "Not entirely my fault."

Phoebe laughed and said, "Shouldn't we get moving, sir. They might be ahead of us."

Kaleb said, "Well, we're ready to move, correct?"

Everyone answered, "Yessir."

Kaleb said, "Well, if you gotta piss, you better hold it in. We'll be gone for awhile."

They heard that and then Zoey said, "You mean that we should go now before we move out, right?"

Kaleb answered, "Yes, that is exactly what I fucking mean, Hudson. You don't have to fuckin correct me every time I say something wrong."

Phoebe said, "You pissed him off."

William said, "Now this should be good."

Zoey looked at him and then Kaleb sighed and said, "Let's move out before I shoot you in the fucking head, Hudson."

Zoey said, "Yeah, let's do that."

William laughed and then said, "Damn, didn't see her get killed today. God saved you again."

Zoey said, "No, he didn't do a thing. Luck is just on my side."

Phoebe said, "Yeah, I don't think that it is luck."

Kaleb heard that and asked, "What makes you think that?"

Phoebe answered, "You wouldn't kill the only person that knows how to read and use technology. Would you sir?"

He screeched and answered, "Nah. You are staying alive because of luck. I was about to pull the trigger."

William said, "You should have pulled the damn trigger."

Kaleb said, "I do as I please, Frazier. Let's move out."

They said, "Yessir."

They ran out and appeared by the edge of the cliff and looked down and William said, "Now, that's one hell of a drop."

Phoebe said, "Yes it is."

Zoey said, "If we fall down there, we die immediately."

Kaleb said, "That is magma, correct Hudson?"

Zoey answered, "Yessir. That is what it is before it comes out of the volcano. Then it turns into lava once it is shot out of the volcano."

Kaleb said, "I see. See, you learn new shit everyday."

Phoebe said, "Yep. It's good to have a smart person on the team."

William turned his head away and then Kaleb smiled and said, "You hate her that much, huh."

William heard that and then Zoey came out of nowhere and said, "We could just kick him off of the cliff."

William heard that and asked, "Are you crazy? I don't want to die."

Kaleb said, "Then don't talk negative about your own teammate. Or I'll order her to kick you off of the damn cliff and we'll watch you scream like a bitch."

William screeched, then nodded and then a noise appeared that sounded like the same sound that the White Team heard and Zoey asked, "What the hell was that?"

William said, "You are the smart one. Shouldn't you know that?"

Zoey answered, "Yes, but I never heard that sound before. It's like a creature crying for help. Or it could be dragging us into a trap. Or it is protecting the energy source that we're headed to."

Kaleb said, "Well, do you think that you could figure out what it is from here?"

Zoey answered, "Nope. It's completely different from the species that we encountered so far."

Kaleb said, "I see."

The noise appeared again and then William appeared behind Zoey and Zoey sighed and Kaleb said, "Man up, Frazier."

William said, "Yessir."


	3. The Unknown Threat Appears

Just outside of White Base, the people of the base was standing there. Thomas said, "Listen up guys, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but it seems that we have an unknown species ready to kick our ass. So, whatever happens, we go all-out and the Blacks are probably no longer a threat. They seem to be protecting the energy source."

Emma said, "If they are friendly."

Marcus said, "I doubt that they are friendly, Carson."

Maisy said, "Well, we'll see once we meet them."

They turned to the right of where they came out and then Thomas said, "On me."

They started walking forward with guns aimed in front of them and then Maisy saw something that doesn't look like any of the Whites or Blacks saying, "Uh, I see something up ahead."

Marcus asked, "Are you sure?"

Emma answered, "According to our radar, there are a couple red dots up ahead. And a couple of green dots up ahead."

Thomas said, "Meaning?"

Emma answered, "Unknown. Could be a couple friendly, couple non-friendly. I don't know."

Marcus said, "Now that's scary."

Maisy said, "You are always scared, Taylor. Man up like Bates said."

Marcus said, "Not you, too."

Emma said, "Man up already. You'll just slow us down if you are afraid of these things."

Marcus sighed and said, "You people are so mean to me. Why is it just me?"

Thomas answered, "Because you are the only one making fun of another team member."

Emma looked around and Maisy said, "Uh, the figures disappeared."

Marcus said, "We're walking right into a trap, sir."

Thomas said, "I bet that we are. That just means that we need to be ready to go so that we could defeat them."

Emma said, "They must have a camo system attached to their armor. I lost the signal of them."

Maisy said, "Hm, it seems that they want to bring us in."

Marcus said, "Yeah, a trap."

Thomas said, "If you don't want to come, go back to the base and die alone."

He screeched and said, "No, I'm good."

They walked about 400 metres and then they appeared aiming their weapons at them and then Marcus said, "See."

Going outside of the Black Base. They aimed their weapons toward the other side of the volcano and saw that the Whites were aiming there weapons ahead of them and William asked, "What are they aiming at, Zoey?"

Zoey looked 500 metres ahead of them and saw a couple shadowy figures and said, "Huh, they are aiming at a group of creatures of unknown origin."

Phoebe said, "Meaning that we located the beings that wiped out our people."

Zoey then looked ahead of them and saw more of them ahead of them and said, "It seems that we have some ahead of us as well."

Kaleb asked, "How many do you believe are ahead of us?"

Zoey answered, "About the same amount that is on the other side. A total of 15."

Kaleb said, "Move out now."

They started walking forward and then the unknown figure roared again and then William asked, "What do you think that they are?"

Kaleb answered, "Unknown. Now, we must figure out if they are an ally or not. If they are an ally, we'll ask them to attack the Whites. If they are a threat, we'll eliminate them."

Phoebe looked ahead and then turned around and started walking backwards and saw something and said, "Hudson, are those the things that you saw down there?"

Zoey heard that and turned around and looked through her scope and answered, "Yes. I'm afraid so. We're surrounded."

She then looked at the other side of the volcano and saw that there wasn't any of them behind the Whites and asked, "Why aren't there any behind the Whites?"

They vanished and then Phoebe said, "Uh, they are gone."

Zoey said, "Like disappeared in thin air?"

Phoebe answered, "Yeah, why?"

Zoey answered, "It seems that the enemy has camos as well. Meaning that they are leading us in."

Kaleb said, "Into a trap, or to the energy source?"

Zoey answered, "Now that we have to figure out ourselves because I don't know anything about them. I'm just trying to figure out why none of them are behind the Whites."

William answered, "They made a deal with them. What else could it be?"

Phoebe answered, "You are an idiot. They don't even know what's going on."

Kaleb said, "Agreed. They got jumpy like us. They don't know a thing. We're on the same page."

William said, "Uh, why me?"

Zoey answered, "You always make acquisitions that aren't true."

As soon as they got 400 metres ahead of them, the shadowy figures that were ahead of them appeared with their guns aimed at them and then Kaleb said, "Alright. Now we know that it wasn't to bring us to the energy source."


	4. Choice Leave or Die

500 metres away from the White Base, the unknown threat were made of scales. Had armor that were from the Whites and the Blacks. They were all the same height and had UNSC and weapons of unknown origin in their hands. One of them said in the human language English, "Why are Humans in this volcano of ours?"

Thomas answered, "Um, we've been here for over 10 years."

They heard that and said, "Oh, you've been hiding in our volcano for over 10 years. Then we'll give you two choices. Leave or die."

Thomas asked, "Do you mind if I speak to my team before I decide which one we choose?"

They looked at each other and then the one speaking to them answered, "Yes. You may speak with your team. Then you'll give us your answer. We'll walk away for you to speak. When you are done, yell the word "Octo" We'll come back and we'll get your answer."

Thomas said, "Yessir. But what the hell does "Octo" mean anyway?"

One answered, "That is actually my name. We are a species known as Welobins. We have existed for 2 million years. We almost went extinct because of the Forerunners. Also, I'm the leader of the group in Vulcan Paradise."

Emma said, "I heard something about that. Now, we've been trapped down here for over 10 years. Do you know anything about the disappearances of the White and Black Bases."

Octo answered, "Yes, we Welobins eliminated all of them."

Maisy heard that and said, "Oh, that explains why Command said that they were all dead."

Marcus said, "Well, do you know what the energy source is? That's where we're headed."

Octo said, "I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to go that way."

Emma asked, "Why? Are you protecting it?"

Octo answered, "We're analyzing it right now. So stop talking to us about it. We're going to give you 10 minutes to speak with your team. Make good use of it. And if you do try to run, you will die by the Kelobins behind you."

Thomas said, "A Kelobin? What the hell are they?"

Octo sighed and said, "You don't seem like the normal UNSC soldiers that we fought. Alright, I'll tell you."

The leader of the Kelobins in the Vulcan Paradise, Fritz appeared and said, "No need to tell them. I'll tell them myself. I'm Fritz, the leader of the Kelobins in this location that they call Vulcan Paradise. We're reptiles like the Welobins. We have terrible hearing, but we never miss a shot. So don't mess with us."

Maisy said, "Understood. We're going to talk now."

Fritz said, "Understood."

The two groups started walking back 500 metres and then they went into a circle and Thomas said, "We found out who killed our brothers and sisters. What do you guys wish to do?"

Marcus answered, "Leave the volcano."

Emma said, "We can't leave now. I want to know what that damn energy source is."

Maisy said, "Yeah, that might help us get more equipment. Or to even more food. We really need it all."

Thomas said, "So decide. Die or leave?"

Emma said, "Die."

Marcus said, "Leave."

Maisy said, "Die."

Thomas said, "Die."

Marcus said, "Goddammit. It seems that we are going to war with them. What are we going to do?"

Thomas answered, "Start firing at them whenever you are ready. Two faces the Welobins and two faces the Kelobins."

Emma said, "Alright, I guess that it's a safe bet that I'll take the Kelobins."

Marcus said, "I'll take the Welobins."

Thomas said, "Alright, I'll take the Kelobins. They sound like total badasses according to their description."

Maisy said, "I guess that I have to partner up with the wimp."

Thomas said, "Alright. Let's do this then."

Thomas and Emma turned toward the Kelobins. Marcus and Maisy turned toward the Welobins.

Now at the Blacks location. The leader of the second group of Welobins, Keli said, "You must be the other team that has been at war with them over there."

Kaleb heard that and asked, "How'd you figure that?"

Keli answered, "According to the way you have been speaking about them, you are the remaining Whites and Blacks that we've been searching for."

Zoey asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Keli smiled and answered, "We're the ones that killed the Whites and the Blacks."

Phoebe heard that and said, "Just 15 of you."

Keli laughed and answered, "No. There are millions of us all over the galaxy. There used to be trillions of us, but the Forerunners killed almost all of us. It's been hard."

William sighed and said, "Millions of you? Now that I can't picture."

Kaleb said, "Shut up, Frazier."

William said, "No."

Keli sighed and said, "The Kelobins are close to extinction as well. Am I right, Ortiz?"

Ortiz sighed and answered, "Yes. We have less numbers than you."

Keli said, "Well, tell us something, are you the remaining Whites and Blacks here in our volcano?"

Kaleb answered, "No, we're not the remaining Whites or Blacks. Them, I don't know. But I know that we're not any of them."

Keli sighed and said, "If that's the case, then I'll give you two choices. You leave, or you die."

Kaleb said, "I'm going to have to speak with my men about that, ma'am."

Keli looked at Ortiz and Ortiz said, "OK. We'll allow you to speak. But don't forget, if you do decide to die, we Kelobins will love to wipe you guys out of existence."

They started cheering and Kaleb said, "But before we do start talking about it, I've been wondering this ever since we started talking with one another."

Keli asked, "What is it?"

Kaleb asked, "How'd you learn our language?"

Ortiz heard that and then Keli sighed and answered, "The Ancient Humans that sided with the San'Shyuum to fight the Forerunners. We met them and after the war, they taught us a lot of things."

Ortiz said, "Yes, we've been around the galaxy for 2 million years. Now, we'll walk away so you can talk it out."

Keli nodded and then walked 500 metres away from them. As soon as they got 500 metres away, Kaleb said, "I bet that the Whites are planning to attack them. Plus, we know what happened to our brothers and sisters."

Zoey said, "I say that we attack them with all that we've got."

Phoebe said, "We need to avenge our brothers and sisters."

William said, "I think that they are protecting the energy source that we're headed to."

Kaleb said, "So, what do we do? Leave or die? The choice is yours."

William said, "I don't believe that I'm about to say this, but I'm in for the death."

Phoebe said, "Die."

Zoey said, "Die."

Kaleb said, "Die. Alright, it seems that we got to war with the enemy."

Zoey said, "Yep. I'll take the Kelobins on."

Phoebe said, "I'll take the Welobins on."

William sighed and said, "I'll join Phoebe and fight the Welobins."

Kaleb said, "Alright, that means that I help Hudson out."

Phoebe and William turned toward the Welobins. Kaleb and Zoey turned toward the Kelobins.


	5. Whites and Blacks vs Welobin Empire

At the Whites current location, Thomas looked at them and said, "Fire whenever you are ready."

Emma smiled and then said, "Let's do this."

Marcus sighed and said, "Yep. It's a once in a lifetime deal."

Maisy asked, "What will we do once we get to the energy source?"

Thomas answered, "I don't know. Show proof that we're alive somehow. We're the last remaining Whites and Blacks. So why not try to do something that will bring us back on to the map. Even though our family's abandoned us, so we got nothing to lose. We'll do this and die as soldiers, or we do this and fight for our right to live as failures."

Marcus said, "So we'll need to bring this energy source to HQ."

Thomas said, "Hell no. We're giving it to the UNSC. I trust them more than Command. Do you know why?"

Maisy answered, "No. Why?"

Thomas answered, "I have a feeling that it's just an AI talking to us. Making it sound like we're talking to Command."

Emma said, "You think so?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Now stop talking and fire."

They started aiming their weapons at the enemy and started shooting at them and the Kelobins and Welobins turned around and started shooting and the Kelobins charged toward them and the Blacks heard that and looked at them and Zoey aimed her sniper at them and said, "They really are idiots. But we're idiots too."

Kaleb said, "Well, they blew our cover. Let's attack them."

They started shooting at them as well and then the screams and roars were louder than usual and Thomas smiled and said, "It seems like they are in on this as well."

Ortiz said, "You took the death sentence. Kill them men."

Octo looked at Thomas and saw that he was shooting differently from the others and whispered, "Fritz, keep an eye on the one with an BR85HB SR."

Fritz whispered, "Why?"

Octo answered, "He's different from the other 3."

Fritz sighed and then picked up speed and said, "You're mine, human."

Emma heard that and tried sniping him, but he dodged each bullet. But the bullet hit another Kelobin each time. Fritz tackled Thomas and he flew back toward the energy source and Octo said, "Kill the 3 of them."

Emma said, "Sir."

Maisy said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Marcus asked, "Why are you after our leader?"

Octo answered, "Unknown. We're going to find that out soon."

Thomas stood up and then Fritz appeared and swung his arm at him, but Thomas blocked it and then looked at his arm and then Kaleb looked at him and said, "You gotta be kidding me. Why is he fighting them alone."

Octo yelled, "Keli, Ortiz, get over here and help us out with this one. He's a monster."

Everyone heard that and then Ortiz sighed and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Keli said, "It seems that we got no choice."

William sighed and ran toward him and then Ortiz appeared grabbing Keli and then took off and William said, "Damn, he's fast."

Kaleb sighed and said, "Take them out."

William said, "Well, we already took care of most of them."

Phoebe said, "Yeah."

A bullet from one of their weapons, W6V (Pistol) hit William's arm and then he grunted and then charged toward them with anger and Phoebe asked, "What are you doing, Frazier?"

William trucked them and then shot them all in the head making their heads explode and then Keli turned her head toward them and stared at William and said, "Huh, he killed them all. Impossible. What the hell are these guys?"

Ortiz answered, "Monsters. These guys really aren't normal."

Fritz said, "We noticed that already."

Octo said, "Well now. Why are you different from the rest?"

Thomas looked at them and asked, "What do you people mean? I'm just a soldier."

Fritz said, "You blocked my attack. You are no normal soldier."

Ortiz heard that and Thomas asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Keli answered, "We don't have to tell you a damn thing."

Ortiz swung at him, but Thomas ducked and kicked his leg and he collapsed and then Keli said, "I see."

While they were fighting, Marcus shot the ones that got close to their position and while they were trying to dodge bullets coming from both directions. Maisy looked back and aimed her sniper at them and then a Kelobin appeared and was about to tackle her when Emma shot the Kelobin in the head. While it was falling, it put its hands on Maisy and Maisy pulled the trigger and then the 4 leaders moved out of the way and then Thomas stood there and tilted his head to the side and the bullet hit the wall and yelled, "What the hell were you aiming at?"

Maisy answered, "One of the 4 leaders."

Thomas said, "Aim when I'm not near them. You are a terrible shot."

Marcus laughed and then Maisy aimed her sniper at him and Marcus said, "Uh, think this over. Please don't kill me for laughing."

Maisy pulled the trigger and the bullet flew right passed his helmet and hit the Welobin in the head and said, "Shit, I missed."

Marcus said, "You were aiming for my head."

Thomas said, "Get along now."

Octo kicked Thomas' chest plate and Thomas flew into the crust of the volcano and then screamed a little bit. The Blacks looked at him and then the last one appeared and tackled William and William tossed him up and then Phoebe shot him and then said, "There we go. Our side is done."

Emma said, "Here we go. The last one boys."

Maisy turned around and swung the sniper rifle at the Kelobin and the Kelobin tried dodging it, but ran right into it causing Maisy to toss him into the magma. The Kelobin screamed loudly and then Marcus said, "Nice."

Emma smiled and said, "We're coming sir."

Thomas said, "Hm, the odds are better now."

They heard that and said, "Huh."


	6. Whites and Blacks vs 4 Leaders of VP

The Whites and Blacks ran toward Thomas and the 4 leaders of Vulcan Paradise. Octo grabbed Thomas from the wall and then Thomas looked at him and then bullets started flying toward them and then a voice appeared saying, "It seems that you are in deep shit because of them."

Thomas heard that and the voice said, "Don't say a thing. I'm Alpha."

Thomas said, "Leonard L. Church."

He heard that and said, "You know me."

Thomas answered, "Yes, you worked with the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch."

Alpha said, "Call me Church, will ya."

Thomas asked, "Why are you here?"

Alpha answered, "I don't know. But I'm going to help you out of here."

Thomas smiled and then Fritz pulled him off of the wall and then speared him into the ground with his 5 foot arm span. Thomas grunted and then Emma appeared and grabbed Fritz and swung at him and then he caught her fist and then twisted her arm and then Marcus shot at him, but Ortiz appeared behind him and kicked Marcus in the back making Marcus miss. He appeared in front of Fritz and Fritz smiled and kicked his helmet into the ground and Marcus screamed. Thomas stood up with immense speed and then grabbed Fritz and tossed him into Ortiz and Octo saw that and aimed his WSR92 (Sniper Rifle) at him and then pulled the trigger and Thomas moved his head and said, "Woah."

Thomas looked at him and then saw the Blacks appearing and Thomas nodded and then shook his head and then Octo asked, "What's wrong? Are you giving up?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I'm just waiting for you all to give up. But, because you killed the Blacks and Whites, we have to kill you for them."

Octo said, "Well now, I'm not giving up just because you are stronger than the rest."

William appeared and trucked both of them and Keli flew off of the cliff and screamed and Octo saw that and then held on to the edge of the cliff and said, "Oh shit. This isn't good."

Thomas smiled and said, "Nice entrance."

William said, "Thanks."

Thomas looked at them and then Fritz stood up and ran toward William and was about to tackled him, but Thomas appeared and clotheslined him and he did 3 backflips and Fritz grunted as soon as he landed and Thomas asked, "Where are the Reds and Blues now?"

Alpha answered, "Looking for me right now."

Thomas said, "I see."

Alpha said, "They might kill you."

Thomas said, "I bet that they would. I got their dear friend in my head."

Alpha asked, "Where did we meet?"

Thomas answered, "A criminal organization known as Legionnaire."

Alpha heard that and asked, "What did you have to do with that?"

Thomas answered, "Let's just say recently they asked me to be a Legionnaire. I told them to fuck off. Then when I woke up, I felt different. That's all that I know."

Alpha said, "I see."

Thomas smiled and then Marcus looked at Octo and then he started climbing up, but Kaleb appeared and shot him in the head and said, "Farewell."

Octo fell down into the magma and Phoebe said, "Peace out."

Zoey said, "That's gotta hurt."

Fritz laid there and then Ortiz ran toward Kaleb and then Thomas saw that and then Thomas frowned and said, "There he goes."

Maisy aimed her sniper at him and Ortiz didn't realize that and then Emma smiled and whispered, "Peace out."

Ortiz grabbed Kaleb's throat and then Kaleb started fighting back and then Thomas asked, "While you were at Legionnaire, did you notice if there were any other AI?"

Alpha answered, "Yes. There were about 200 AI in there."

Thomas said, "About 200. That's a lot. That's a lot bigger than the Freelancer Project."

Alpha said, "Yes. The Legionnaire Project is the biggest super soldier project besides the Spartans in the universe right now. And Legionnaire just keeps getting bigger."

Thomas said, "So, what do you think of this threat that we're up against?"

Alpha answered, "They are a lot stronger than you soldiers. But I don't know about an army of you soldiers."

Thomas said, "I see."

Alpha said, "Well, the Welobins are slow, but have good accuracy. They are also stronger than us as well. The Kelobins are faster than you. Stronger than you. And have perfect accuracy. They never miss their shot."

Thomas said, "Well, they missed a lot today."

While Alpha and Thomas were talking, Maisy shot Ortiz in the head and then Kaleb said, "Oh shit."

Thomas heard that and then ran toward him and then Fritz looked at him and Thomas asked, "Can you pick up speed?"

Alpha answered, "Yeah, I could try."

Thomas said, "Well then, let's do this thing then."

Alpha said, "Alright."

Thomas disappeared and Fritz caught up with him and then Thomas slid on the ground and grabbed Kaleb's arm and then Fritz saw that and then Thomas lifted him up and Kaleb smiled and then Fritz yelled, "You human."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Yep. I know. I'm a human. You aren't."

Fritz heard that and then ran right into Emma's gun and Emma shot him a couple times and then Fritz collapsed and then Emma kicked him off of the cliff and said, "Now, what the hell was that about? You being different from everyone else."

Thomas answered, "I don't know."

Alpha said, "You are a terrible liar."

Thomas said, "I noticed."

Emma said, "Oh, if that's the case. Then I don't have a problem."

Marcus said, "You know, that was a crazy battle."

Maisy asked, "What now?"

Thomas answered, "We're going to find that energy source that we all came to locate."

Kaleb said, "Agreed."


	7. The Door to Energy Source

The Whites and Blacks were together after the battle against the Welobins and Kelobins. Kaleb asked, "What are you planning now, White?"

Thomas looked at them and answered, "Well, we were heading to the same place that you were heading, the energy source. But of course, we got interrupted by them."

William said, "Yeah, they were the toughest opponents that we've fought, correct?"

Marcus answered, "Yes. The Blacks were nothing compared to them."

Phoebe said, "You could say that again. They packed more of a punch. But you seemed to be fighting on par with them."

Thomas said, "I'm an experienced fighter."

Alpha said, "What a lie that is."

Kaleb said, "We noticed."

Emma said, "You really are amazing, sir."

Thomas said, "Listen, we're no longer going by ranks. Call me either Thomas, or Bates."

Kaleb said, "If that's the case, then call me Kaleb, or Armstrong."

Thomas said, "Yeah, well, you asked about my goal. We're going to locate the energy source. Find out what it is. Then take it to the UNSC."

Zoey asked, "Why not HQ?"

Kaleb said, "There is no HQ. We were always talking to an AI."

Thomas said, "Exactly. You pick on pretty quick."

Kaleb said, "I know that."

Maisy asked, "What are we waiting for? The energy source is waiting for our arrival."

Zoey said, "Oh yeah. While running over here, we saw this gigantic door. Unknown to what it is, but whatever we're after is behind that door."

Emma heard that and said, "A gigantic door. Was it like one of the Forerunner doors? Or something completely different?"

Zoey answered, "I don't actually know that."

Kaleb said, "Nope. It didn't look like a Forerunner door."

Thomas said, "Well, we'll find out as soon as we get there."

Emma said, "Yep."

Thomas said, "Let's move out ladies."

They said, "Sure thing, Bates."

They started running to the unknown door that was a total of 150 metres away from their current location. Kaleb said, "Hey Bates."

Thomas asked, "What is it, Kaleb?"

Kaleb answered, "You know that we're known as dead, right?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. That's why we're giving the UNSC the artifact that we find. Bring us back on the maps."

Marcus asked, "What if it doesn't?"

Thomas answered, "Then we stay dead and start doing good deeds like the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch."

Phoebe said, "I have to say, you got all of this planned out."

Thomas said, "Well, I don't want to be forgotten. Do you want to be forgotten, Blacks?"

They heard that and looked at him and then stopped at the entrance of the door and Kaleb said, "We agree with you, Bates. Now, this is the door that we were talking about."

Thomas turned to his left and then looked at it and said, "This is interesting."

Emma said, "Yes it is. This is the Sangheili language."

Zoey asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "I know their language. I used to train with those guys."

Emma said, "I used to try to understand them. But that didn't work out as well. It caused a needle to the arm. It hurt like a bitch."

Marcus said, "Don't look at me. I'm dumbfounded right now."

Maisy said, "They are smarter than us."

Marcus said, "That's why they are leaders."

Maisy said, "Bates is the leader. Carson is just a technician."

Thomas said, "Exactly. Sellers got the right idea. Now, let's find out what this is saying so we know what to do."

Emma said, "Agreed."

Thomas looked at the door and said, "Welcome Outsiders to the Vulcan Paradise Cache. Unknown treasures are hidden behind this door. Do not allow any species other than the Humans to enter this pathway. As soon as all of the Humans pass this door, it will automatically close. And you will be stuck in their till you find the exit."

Emma said, "I am the Ancient Sangheili King, Rtuka 'Krazam."

Words started to appear and then Emma asked, "What? This is impossible. Someone is changing what it is saying on the door."

Thomas looked at it and said, "I have been expecting you 8 Humans from Vulcan Paradise White and Black Base. You have defeated the Welobins and Kelobins that have been trying to enter my chambers of slumber. You really are different from the rest of the other White and Black Bases across the galaxy and everyone believes that they are extinct. You have an AI that belongs to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch and two former Freelancers."

Emma heard that and said, "I thought that they all died."

Thomas said, "Hold up, Carson. Let me finish."

Emma said, "No, I'll finish."

Thomas said, "Alright. Read the rest then."

Emma said, "They got info that their AI is in a criminal organization known as Legionnaire. They will not win. They even got reporters from Interstellar Daily."

Alpha heard that and asked, "What are they doing with them?"

Thomas said, "Don't interrupt, Alpha. I'm trying to listen."

Alpha said, "Sorry."

Emma said, "One more thing, do not trust the treasure to the UNSC. Leave it in this chamber."

Thomas heard that and then Emma said, "You make it leave this chamber, the entire planet explodes. That is how dangerous it is. Now, the door will open once you put your left hand on the panel out there. See you later."

Thomas heard that and then Kaleb said, "A panel?"

Emma looked to their left and Thomas put his hand on the door and then it glowed and Thomas said, "The entire door is a panel. Interesting."

The door started to open and then the UNSC Parachuters started to appear and Alpha said, "The UNSC is parachuting down."

Thomas heard that and said, "Not good."

Emma said, "The door is open enough for all of us to enter. Let's go."

They started running through the small gap between the door and ground and then Thomas looked up and saluted them and ran through the door and then it started to close up and then the UNSC saw that and then started shooting at them and Thomas said, "They aren't friendly."

Kaleb said, "I noticed."

One soldier landed and then rolled forward and ran toward the door and Thomas said, "Sellers, snipe him so he doesn't get in here."

Maisy turned around and stopped and then aimed her sniper at him and pulled the trigger and then the soldier collapsed just outside of the door and then it closed up and the remaining soldiers landed and said, "Sir, Corporal Evans is dead."

Their CO heard that and said, "Corporal Charlie Evans, rest in peace. Now, did you make it inside the door, Second Lieutenant Michaels?"

Second Lieutenant Alan Michaels answered, "I'm afraid not, sir. Whoever they were got in their before us and the door closed immediately after they ran in."

She said, "You know that the UNSC Pacifist needs that artifact. We've been searching for it for too long. And now we finally found it. I, Admiral Sayuri Shibata, is pissed off."

Alan said, "Sorry sir. Uh, find a way to get inside of there."

They tried touching the door like Thomas did, but nothing was working.


	8. The Ancient Sangheili King

On the other side of the door, Thomas said, "Well, I don't think that went well."

Alpha said, "Wait, it's a good thing you shot that UNSC soldier."

Maisy asked, "Why?"

Alpha answered, "He was known as an Insurrectionist from the UNSC Pacifist. They go up against the UNSC and are enemies of us."

Thomas sighed and said, "I see. Insurrectionists are bad guys."

Marcus said, "Yes they are. They shot at us."

Emma said, "Well, this is the other side of the door. And the energy source is not that far from our current position."

Kaleb said, "So, if you were to become a super soldier, would you help protect the universe or destroy it?"

Thomas answered, "Save it."

Kaleb said, "Well, that's to be expected from you. You are a good guy."

William said, "To be honest with you, we're all on the same page."

Alpha said, "Not really."

Thomas smiled and said to Alpha, "Church, shhh. I want to hear this."

Alpha said, "Sure thing, Bates."

Thomas said, "So Armstrong, what about you? What would you do if you were a super soldier?"

Kaleb answered, "I would test myself and probably die."

They laughed and said, "Yeah, sounds like you. You'll die an idiot. You are an idiot."

Everyone stopped out of nowhere and Emma asked, "What's going on?"

A voice appeared and said in the Sangheili language but translated into English, "Welcome to my chambers."

Thomas heard that and Kaleb asked, "Who said that?"

The voice answered, "Oh, I've been living here for many years. Vulcan Paradise is my home. And this is my place to stay. You 8 have been off of the grid for 12 years."

Zoey said, "We've only been here for 10 years."

Thomas said, "No, I've been here for 12 years."

Kaleb heard that and then said, "Really?"

The voice answered, "Yes."

Thomas spoke as the Sangheili and asked, "Where are you?"

The voice heard that and then her figure appeared and said, "Sorry about that. I'm going to speak your language now. So, you came because of the energy readings that caused your radars to go berserk?"

Emma answered, "Yeah. Do you know what that was?"

She answered, "Yes. But before I tell you, let's introduce ourselves."

Thomas said, "I can handle that. How about you guys?"

They answered, "Yeah, please do."

She said, "Well, you all know that I'm a Sangheili. I'm Imperial Admiral Vemi 'Vunom. I've been looking at these treasures that the Ancient Sangheili King was talking about. But I can't find a way to unlock this cryopod that's in Ancient Sangheili language."

Emma heard that and Thomas said, "I think that I might be able to help out with that."

Vemi 'Vunom heard that and asked, "Are you serious?"

Thomas answered, "I know my Sangheili language ma'am. But before I do that, we need to introduce ourselves."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Sorry. I was just so excited to meet people. Please go on."

Thomas said, "I'm Sergeant Major Thomas Bates. You could call me Bates."

Emma said, "I'm First Sergeant Emma Carson. Call me Carson."

Marcus said, "Private First Class Marcus Taylor. Please call me Marcus."

Maisy said, "Private Maisy Sellers. I'd like to be called Maisy."

Kaleb said, "First Sergeant Kaleb Armstrong. Call me Kaleb."

Zoey said, "Specialist Zoey Hudson. Call me Hudson."

Phoebe said, "Staff Sergeant Phoebe Gibson. Please call me Phoebe."

William said, "Private William Frazier. I'd like to be called Frazier."

Thomas said, "We're the remaining Whites and Blacks."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "I heard. The Welobin Empire are a power group. Don't underestimate them."

Thomas said, "Well, they pack a punch."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Yes they do. I fought them with a group of Sangheili. But we failed to get inside. Except for me and a couple others. But we started dying one by one of unknown causes. Now, if you please. Help me with this Ancient Cryopod."

Thomas said, "Sure thing. Lead the way."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Sure thing."

She took them to the Ancient Cryopod and 5 minutes later, Vemi 'Vunom said, "Here it is."

Thomas looked at it and then looked around the room and said, "This isn't Sangheili artifacts, is it?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Not that I know of. They look like Forerunner in origin. But are different from whatever they make."

Emma said, "You are right. I've investigated a lot of Forerunner technology before becoming a soldier."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "So, what does it say?"

Thomas looked at the cryopod and looked around for the writing and then said, "Alright, there we go. This is what you were looking for, correct?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Yes. That is the Ancient Sangheili language."

Thomas said, "It says, "To any Human, or Sangheili that gets to my cryopod. This is Sangheili King Rtuka 'Krazam of the year 4 million BCE. He's been sentenced to an icy slumber for all of the crimes that he has committed as King. He killed his own people. Gave criminals money for new weapons to be developed. Helped create ships that would later be used to attack the Sangheili. If you do dare to wake him up, you might not live to see another day. The sequence to wake him up is 468 in Ancient Sangheili language. Beware, Rtuka 'Krazam is the enemy of the universe. Unless you can control him. But he's really good at speaking English. A language that is spoken in the future by Humans. Unknown how he learned their language, but at least you people will know what he's talking about. Wake him at your own risk." That is all that it says."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Hm, I never thought that an Ancient Sangheili King would go that far."

Marcus said, "Before we think about waking him up, let's think about the consequences once he does wake up."

William said, "I agree."

Thomas said, "You two are pussies."

Kaleb said, "See. Maybe I should have let Zoey kick you off of the damn cliff."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh shit. Now that's one hell of a way to die."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "If you help me wake him up, don't worry about a thing. I'll take full responsibility for what happens."

Emma said, "See. Not all Sangheili are bad."

Zoey said, "Yeah, I respect that."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Wake him up."

Thomas said in the Ancient Sangheili language, "468."

The cryopod started to open slowly and then they started to step back and then Vemi 'Vunom looked at it and then they continued to move back and then Emma said, "The energy reading that we're looking for is to our left, Bates."

Thomas said, "I see. We'll deal with that later."

The hatch on the cryopod lifted up completely and then Rtuka 'Krazam appeared and opened his eyes and saw them and said, "It's been a very long time since someone came to visit me."

Thomas said, "Well, no one in this era speaks Ancient Sangheili."

Rtuka 'Krazam asked, "Then how'd I get out?"

Thomas answered, "I spoke your language."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Oh well. Thank you for waking me up."


	9. The Ancient Sangheili Weapons

While the Whites and Blacks were inside of the treasure room that the Ancient Sangheili King called it along with the two Sangheili, the Insurrectionists were waiting outside of the treasure room. Alan said, "Sir, what do you want us to do? Wait here for them to come out so we could take everything that is in there."

Sayuri answered, "Yes. I also have people on the outside of the volcano. They'll be waiting for their exit, if their is an alternate exit."

Alan said, "So, if there isn't an exit."

Sayuri said, "Kill them."

Alan said, "With pleasure. For Corporal Evans."

Everyone started cheering and then back into the treasure room, Rtuka 'Krazam said, "They really are rowdy out there. Now, you are probably wondering how I learned how to speak English as an Ancient Sangheili."

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Yes. I'm totally lost. I've been studying you for years."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Well, I was brought to the future where Humans existed. This volcano used to be Sangheili territory."

Thomas said, "So, where'd you go to learn our language?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "Vulcan Paradise. There was a human attacking his man and kicked him off of the cliff 11 years ago."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Oh yeah, now I remember you. You were the one that taught me your language."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "You have a good memory Sergeant Major Thomas Bates. Now for the reason why you are all here."

Emma said, "Yes. The energy source that went haywire on our radars."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Not an energy source or signature. Plasma weapons that react on solar power. They are known as Ancient Sangheili Weapons. Look around you and you'll find yourself weapons from my time. Type-A15 Cobalt (Plasma Rifle). It's a plasma rifle that we Ancient Sangheili created to use against the Heretics led by Heretic Leader Daro 'Gadomee. Along with all of the other weapons here."

Marcus said, "So, all of these are old Covenant weapons."

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "No. I don't even know what the Covenant is."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Well, the Covenant are an enemy of humanity. We Sangheili used to be members of the Covenant, but then the San'Shyuum betrayed us by killing most of us. The Arbiter, Thel Vadam led a rebel force to take them out and had help by the humans."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "I see. Now, we can't allow these Ancient weapons to get to enemy hands."

Alpha asked, "How about we take them to Sanghelios, the homeworld of the Sangheili? Plus, the Arbiter will be there."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "It's worth a shot. That's the only way that the Ancient weapons will be safe."

Thomas said, "I'm with them on this one, sir."

Rtuka 'Krazam looked at him and asked, "Are you really the same person from the time we met?"

Thomas heard that and answered, "Yes. I'm the same person. But I'm not a mass murdering psychopath that I used to be."

William heard that and said, "Now that explains why you never laugh."

Thomas smiled and said, "As soon as this is all over, Frazier. I might just take your head off of your body."

Kaleb said, "Please do."

Zoey laughed and Thomas chuckled a little and said, "I love you guys. Now, what do you say, sir? We leave him here, they might find a way inside of the volcano and take them. If we take them with us, the Sangheili will protect them."

Phoebe said, "It's worth a shot."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "You guys have a point. They might find a way into the treasure room sooner or later. And we can't allow them to receive this tech. If they use it in the day time, they'll be unstoppable. That is why they want these weapons, correct?"

Alpha said, "I'm afraid so, sir."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Well now, let's get them out of here."

They all started to gather the Ancient Sangheili weapons and then appeared in front of Rtuka 'Krazam's cryopod and Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Here we go. Follow me."


	10. The Exit of the Volcano

They started running toward the exit of the volcano and then Rtuka 'Krazam asked, "The UNSC sent their worst soldiers to Vulcan Paradise. Along with their strongest idiot."

Thomas said, "No need to call me that."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Well, as soon as we get to the end of the path, there should be a door that leads to the surface. The Insurrectionists that you called them have surrounded the volcano. But they don't know that there is a secret entrance and exit to the volcano. So we'll escape with ease."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "They might chase after us. So be on guard at all costs."

Phoebe said, "If we really are the worst in the UNSC, then how were we capable of defeating those Welobins and Kelobins? They were strong as hell."

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Let's just say that I lost all of my people trying to get here."

Marcus asked, "We're stronger than her."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Well, I'm a technologist, not a soldier. I also love doing research on our ancestors."

Emma said, "It seems that you and Bates have the same passion."

Thomas looked at her and Maisy said, "No, he's completely different from her, Carson."

Emma asked, "How so?"

Maisy answered, "Bates is a soldier, Vemi 'Vunom is not. Bates loves fighting, Vemi 'Vunom does not. Bates is strong, Vemi 'Vunom is not."

Zoey sighed and said, "So true."

Kaleb asked, "What will we do as soon as we get out?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "We run to my ship. I'll take us straight to Sanghelios."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Before you head to Sanghelios, there is one more place that we need to visit."

Emma said, "We can't risk stopping at another planet while we have this equipment with us, sir."

Rtuka 'Krazam looked at her and then Kaleb asked, "What are you planning to do?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "There is one more chamber that we need to open. My wife, Maxa 'Krazam, the Sangheili Queen of my time."

Thomas sighed and Vemi 'Vunom said, "It would be safer if we get rid of the weaponry first and then go to your wife, sir."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Well, you could all run if you want. I'm going to my wife now."

Thomas sighed and said, "You really haven't changed."

Rtuka 'Krazam heard that and then Zoey said, "Hell, I'm in."

Alpha said, "There is a huge Insurrectionist threat above us."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Well, no need to worry. The exit is farther down."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Oh, this route is taking us directly to my ship."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Exactly. But you took the long way. And took the main entrance to get into the volcano."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Marcus said, "Yo Frazier, I think that these two are hiding something from us."

Thomas turned his head and Zoey said, "You already know that Bates is."

Thomas sighed and Vemi 'Vunom said, "You know that he can hear you, right?"

Marcus said, "Yes. He was supposed to."

Thomas said, "Then you won't mind if a bullet goes through your eyes, right?"

Marcus said, "I take that back."

Thomas said, "Smart."

Emma asked, "Why did you sign up to be a soldier anyway, Bates?"

Thomas answered, "Not to do this, bullshit. I signed up to make a difference in the universe, not fight Blacks."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "I know what you mean man."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "I don't know anything about it. Except that people die whenever wars start."

Thomas said, "That's what war is, Vemi 'Vunom. People die everyday trying to protect the universe. Their homes. Their worlds. From the unknown threats of the world that want to eliminate our races."

Everyone started nodding and then Thomas said, "Before we humans formed the UNSC, we were fighting amongst ourselves to create this one hell of a organization."

Zoey said, "You could say that again."

Emma said, "Yep. World War 3 was the most devastating war of the 3 World Wars."

The door appeared and Alpha said, "That's the exit that the Sangheili King mentioned."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "We're finally here."

Vemi 'Vunom heard that and then said, "Alright."

Alpha looked at the door and then said, "Here we go."

Rtuka 'Krazam appeared by the door and then put his hand on it and then Rtuka 'Krazam backed up and the door started opening and the bright sun started to shine inside of the gap of the door and Marcus said, "That's what the sun looks like."

Thomas said, "It's so beautiful."

William said, "We're finally out of that hot climate. Thank god."

Kaleb said, "Bates, I gotta say, we work well together."

Thomas said, "Well now, that is completely true."

The door completely opened and Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Get us out of here."


	11. Getting to the Phantom

They ran out of the treasure room and then the door closed automatically after everyone exited the room. They ran up the hill and then Vemi 'Vunom looked around for her ship and then Zoey asked, "Is your ship a Phantom."

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Nope. It's an actual Battleship run by Shipmaster Os 'Nutan. It was known as the Cloud of Vengeance. He should still be on the ship."

Zoey said, "Well, there is a spacecraft that looks like the Phantom out there. And you fly out to space and get to the ship, correct?"

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Oh yeah, that's what you meant."

Thomas sighed and said, "Well, we're getting nowhere and fast. Where is it, Hudson?"

Maisy answered, "It's to our 3 o'clock. About 2 km out. We got ourselves a long walk."

Zoey said, "Also, I see at least 20 Insurrectionist soldiers there."

Alpha said, "There are a total of 15 Insurrectionist soldiers surrounding your ship. And blocking our escape."

Rtuka 'Krazam sighed and said, "It seems that we're going to need to fight our way to the Phantom, then. Whatever that shit is."

Thomas said, "It's a dropship that picks the Sangheili up and drops them off."

Kaleb said, "It was used by the Covenant which wanted to destroy all of life."

Thomas asked, "How long do you think it'll take to get us to the Phantom?"

Alpha answered, "At your current pace, 2 hours."

Thomas sighed and said, "Meaning that we're slow as hell."

Marcus said, "Yep. Let's start running toward the ship."

William said, "Agreed."

Maisy said, "We could agree on something finally."

Zoey said, "We should get going."

Alpha said, "The Insurrectionist forces by the volcano are waiting for you to exit the volcano in any way. But don't know anything about this exit. You'll be fine till you get to the ship."

Thomas said, "Let's get a move on it then. We got a Ancient Sangheili Queen to save."

Everyone heard that and then Kaleb said, "The Insurrectionists might follow us."

Thomas said, "Then we take out the Insurrectionists before arriving at the planet. I'm not risking losing this stuff. And I'm sure as hell ain't losing this old man."

Marcus said, "We're really going to die, sir."

Thomas said, "If we do die, we did it for a good cause."

Maisy said, "If he says so, I'm willing to do it."

Emma said, "I'm with you."

Kaleb said, "Hell, taking out the Insurrectionists might get us our names back."

Zoey said, "If we get our names back, our families will know that we're alive again."

Thomas heard that and then turned his head and then Phoebe said, "You could say that again. I was an only child."

William turned his head as well and then Thomas and William said together, "I'm screwed. I don't have any parents that care about me. They don't even care about me. All I have is a younger sister that loves me. And probably misses me."

Vemi 'Vunom heard that and said, "You two have a lot in common."

William said, "Not really. We might have similar family problems, but Bates is smarter and a leader. I'm just a berserker that runs in without thinking."

Thomas said, "Yep. He knows what he's talking about, but in occasions, he's a total dick."

Rtuka 'Krazam smiled and then asked, "Why the hell are you all at each other's throats? Aren't you all humans?"

Everyone answered, "Yes. We're humans."

Rtuka 'Krazam asked, "Then why do you all hating on each other?"

Thomas answered, "That's what we do."

Rtuka 'Krazam sighed and then said, "Let's get going. The ship is less than .25 km away."

Alpha said, "Agreed."

Thomas sighed and said, "We should be arriving in enemy territory soon. So we'll need to split up and take them out one by one."

Marcus said, "Meaning that we surround them, like they surrounded us?"

Thomas said, "Exactly."

Marcus said, "Tell us when then."

Thomas said, "Please do that, Church."

Alpha said, "Yessir."

Thomas smiled and then 30 seconds later, Alpha said, "Now."

They were in total view of the ship. But unable to be seen by the Insurrectionists because they were up a hill.


	12. Defeat the Insurrectionists

While they were running around the Phantom to get more ground, the Insurrectionists at the Phantom said, "Sir, there isn't anyone in the Phantom."

Alan said, "Well, keep looking, Charles. They might be hiding somewhere on the ship. Like they always do."

Private First Class Tyler Charles said, "Yessir. But we're telling you that there isn't anything here. Like they all went to the volcano, but there aren't any tracks to prove that theory."

Alan said, "You might be right. Look over the cliff."

A soldier walked toward the cliff and looked down and said, "All there is is magma. You fall down here, you are automatically dead."

Alan asked, "Do you bloody see anything that would give us a sign of Covenant movement?"

He answered, "Yes. There are 4 Carbines here. And there seems to be a survivor."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "A survivor."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "The Insurrectionists will kill him."

Rtuka 'Krazam asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Thomas answered, "Because they don't listen to the UNSC, or any other species other then themselves."

Rtuka 'Krazam heard that and then said, "Surprisingly, you Humans are idiots."

Kaleb said, "We all know that. That is why they are known as Insurrectionists."

William said, "Yep, they are savage as fuck."

Phoebe said, "They are willing to kill anyone, or anything that they want to get what they want."

Zoey said, "Meaning that they could enter the chamber if they could get the Sangheili survivor."

Emma said, "And that is not a good thing."

Maisy said, "But we already have everything that they want."

Marcus said, "Meaning that they are going to be pissed as hell."

Thomas said, "Also meaning that they will come after us if they find us."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Then we gotta lose them."

Vemi 'Vunom asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "Well, there is a spaceship of ancient relics that we Sangheili worshipped before we met the San'Shyuum. It was known as Delo of Sanghelios. Delo is another word for Life. It was the first ship that the Sangheili had. We use that, we'll escape the Insurrectionists because they'll be searching for the Phantom."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "You have a plan for everything."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "But there was a rumor that it is guarded by Guardians."

Emma asked, "What type of Guardians are you talking about? Guardians created by the Forerunners? Or Sangheili Guardians?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "Sangheili Guardians. They are a lot different from the Forerunners Guardians. A Sangheili Guardian are known as the strongest Sangheili in the universe. They are also 2 feet taller than us regular Sangheili. But also, they are immortal."

Zoey asked, "What about them?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "I heard about that rumor. The Sangheili Guardians that protect Ancient Sangheili artifacts ask people to do impossible tasks. Why are you taking us to a suicide mission, sir?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "You wanted to escape the Insurrectionists. That is your way to getting rid of them."

Kaleb looked at Thomas and asked, "What do you think about this, Bates?"

Thomas answered, "It seems like we have no choice. We need to shake the Insurrectionists, or take them out before we arrive at Sanghelios."

Kaleb said, "So, that means that we're going to war with the Insurrectionists soon."

Thomas said, "I guess so."

Marcus said, "I really hate you, Bates."

Thomas said, "You always say that."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Thomas, we're all in position to take back the Phantom."

Thomas said, "Well now, whenever you are ready, start firing at your targets. But make sure that they can't see you."

They heard that and then went on to their bellies. Kaleb sighed and they started shooting at them and the Insurrectionists heard the gunshots and turned around looking at each other and asked, "Where are the shots coming from? Where?"

Vemi 'Vunom looked at them and then one of them said, "Sir, we have movement out here."

Alan heard that and said, "They got out of the volcano without us noticing. There must have been a secret passageway. Everyone, get to the Phantom. Kill them. Do they have the alien artifacts?"

He answered, "Unknown, sir. We can't find them."

Alan heard that and said, "Charles, what the hell is your situation?"

Tyler answered, "Situation is that they are attacking from high ground. We're below them along with their only shot off of this planet. They are probably on their chests shooting at us."

Soldiers started falling and Tyler grinned and said, "We need assistance and now. We had 15 guys, but now we're at 6."

Alan said, "Blow up the Phantom."

Alpha said, "They plan on blowing the Phantom up, guys."

Thomas said, "Then we don't let that happen. We're getting the hell off of this planet and doing whatever the hell we need to do to make this man happy."

Kaleb said, "I agree. Kill them before they get inside of the Phantom."

They stood up and then ran toward them and Tyler saw that and said, "Oh, we were being attacked from all sides. That makes sense."

Alan said, "Charles, calm down. Blow the Phantom up."

Tyler said, "Too late for me, sir. They outsmarted us. They will outsmart you."

Alan grinned and said, "Sir, we got a problem."

Sayuri said, "There aren't any artifacts."

Alan answered, "Not that. There are people attacking us near the Phantom that dropped by years ago."

Sayuri said, "Charles' Team?"

Alan said, "Yes. We aren't standing a chance against these guys."

Sayuri said, "Then we'll find another way to kill them. But it seems that you don't know who you are talking to."

Alan grinned and said, "I know who I am talking to sir. But we're letting our people die for no reason."

Sayuri said, "I know. This just motivates us."

Alan heard that and said, "Back to the ship then."

Sayuri said, "Yes. We'll get to them before they get to their destination."

Alan said, "Yessir. Everyone, we're retreating back to the ship. Get into your Pelicans and fly out of here."

Specialist Donald Reyes asked, "What about the artifacts?"

Alan answered, "We'll intercept the ship before they arrive at their destination. Charles, keep fighting them. We're on our way to you now."

Tyler said, "Yessir."

Alan heard that and then they started running to the ships and then Alpha said, "They aren't going to save them. It's a trap to make us back off."

Thomas said, "Well then. Shoot him in the head."

Maisy did and then Tyler's body hit the ground and then a medic of the Insurrectionist army said, "Sir, Charles is dead."

Alan said, "You gotta be kidding me."

He said, "I'm not. His vitals just disappeared."

Alan grinned and then yelled, "Get to the Pacifist now."

Everyone heard that and then the Pelicans took off. While the Pelicans were flying away, everyone looked at the sky and said, "We need a new route."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Well, I've been doing research about this planet for years. And there is an opening that we could use to get out of here without them knowing that we left. Where is this ship of yours?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "We'll be heading to Sminda V."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Then this plan works out perfectly. Let's go."

They entered the Phantom and then put the Ancient Sangheili weapons down in a secret room and said, "Let's move out."


	13. Trouble

Vemi 'Vunom started flying the Phantom off of the planet and then said, "Sir, this is Dr. Vunom."

Os 'Nutan heard that and said, "Dr. Vunom, you're alive. We thought that you died."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Not yet. Go back to Sanghelios. I'm going to take a long route."

Os 'Nutan said, "And the men with you. That I sent with you."

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Dead."

Thomas heard that and then Vemi 'Vunom said, "I was trapped inside of the treasure room in Vulcan Paradise. Where I found some really amazing items. Plus, we can't afford to let the Insurrectionists have it."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "You could say that again."

Os 'Nutan asked, "Who is that?"

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "An Ancient Sangheili King Rtuka 'Krazam, from millions of years ago."

Os 'Nutan heard that and said, "Oh, wait, really?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Yes. Humans woke him up from his million year slumber. We got ourselves a mission to do before we get to Sanghelios."

Os 'Nutan sighed and said, "I see. Well, you know that I can't leave you alone."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "I'm in good hands."

Os 'Nutan said, "With a bunch of Humans that are failures in the UNSC."

Alpha said, "He has a point about that."

Thomas said, "I really don't care what he has to say about us. We need to get rid of these Insurrectionists and this Phantom ain't gonna do that."

Os 'Nutan asked, "Why don't I use the Cloud of Vengeance to destroy it."

Rtuka 'Krazam answered, "Because it won't work on that fortified ship."

Os 'Nutan said, "Fortified?"

Thomas said, "The UNSC Pacifist is the most fortified Insurrectionist ship that the UNSC created. Also, it'll pass you right by and you won't know what passed ya."

Os 'Nutan said, "Meaning that it is fast."

Alpha said, "I'm afraid so."

Os 'Nutan said, "Alright, but you better protect her, Humans. Or I'll kill you myself."

The Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam heard that and then Os 'Nutan flew back to base and Thel 'Vadam said, "Sorry about that Whites and Blacks. He doesn't like weaklings."

Thomas said, "I'm ok with that."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You gotta be kidding me. Thomas Bates, I didn't expect to hear your voice again."

Thomas said, "I knew that I would die a soldier, but not while I was still alive."

Thel 'Vadam laughed and said, "So true. I feel bad for you guys. Now, the reason why he's like that. They are cousins and her parents died. So he's overprotective of her. Make sure she doesn't die."

Thomas said, "Hey, my supernatural self might be able to do that."

Thel 'Vadam said, "You were a member of the Spartan project?"

Thomas answered, "No, Legionnaire Project. Something created by my father. Also, a criminal organization. Let's just get off of Aenia I-8Q."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Good luck with your mission, just beware. There are a lot of Guardians out there disabling all of the major solar systems."

Vemi 'Vunom heard that and then Thel 'Vadam said, "Meaning that we'll lose contact with you. And if you are anywhere near one, you better get the hell away from it. It'll stop your Phantom right away. And you will be floating adrift in space."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "We'll be good."

Thel 'Vadam said, "I hope so."

Thomas said, "We're headed to Sminda V. Not a major solar system. They'll probably head there later on after taking over all of the major places. They took Earth already, I bet."

Thel 'Vadam said, "It's true. Good luck. And get back safely."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "We will."

An explosion occurred and then Thomas turned his head and said, "Insurrectionists?"

Alpha answered, "Nope. By the size of the explosion, it was the Space Pirates known as Ram."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Your journey begins now. Good luck. You'll need it."

Thomas said, "Yes we will."


	14. The Ram Space Pirates Appear

While they were flying around space, Thomas looked at Vemi 'Vunom and said, "Let's get out of here, doctor."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Don't call me that. Vunom is good enough."

Kaleb said, "We don't care. We just want to live to see another day and put our names back on the board."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "And a little bit of battle wouldn't harm you."

Thomas looked at her and then Rtuka 'Krazam said, "I'm surrounded by a lot of insane people. This might be bad for my health."

Everyone chuckled, but Thomas just stared at him and said, "We're not that insane, sir."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Yes you are. I've been watching you guys for years. You shot your own people."

Marcus said, "That was an accident."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "You kicked your own off of the cliff into the volcano."

Kaleb said, "He pissed me off."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "You fought an enemy that us Sangheili couldn't even handle."

Thomas said, "Now that was good shit. But our current problem is this threat. Space Pirates."

Maisy said, "Yep. They are a bitch."

Emma said, "Do not turn this ship around."

Rtuka 'Krazam looked at them and then Zoey said, "Bates, what do you think?"

Thomas answered, "Well, by the look in his eyes, it seems that we got no choice but to accept her opinion and we fight the Space Pirates head on."

William said, "I was afraid that you were going to say that."

Phoebe asked, "How do you plan on attacking them?"

Thomas answered, "We enter the Docking Bay. But we'll need a decoy."

Rtuka 'Krazam asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "You mean a Orbital Insertion Pod."

Thomas answered, "Yes. But no one will be inside of the pod."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Smart thinking. How do you plan on getting to the ship then?"

Vemi 'Vunom looked at Thomas and then said, "I think I know what you are getting at, Bates. We send the pod on to the ship inside of the Docking Bay and then while the enemy is distracted, we bring the Phantom in and start shooting them."

Thomas said, "Exactly."

Marcus said, "Have I ever told you that I hate you, Bates?"

Thomas answered, "All the goddamn time. Now will you shut up and get ready for battle."

Vemi 'Vunom turned the Phantom around and then they saw the name of the vessel on it saying "Savage Life" on the side of it and said, "It seems that we really are up against the Ram Space Pirates."

Rtuka 'Vunom said, "Really?"

Zoey answered, "Yes."

Phoebe said, "They went missing 5 years ago. But it seems that they are back."

Emma said, "They are a bunch of badasses."

Maisy said, "They were former UNSC soldiers that went rogue."

The Captain of the Ram Space Pirates, Evan Ashley said, "Sangheili, please surrender now."

Vemi 'Vunom heard that and then Thomas said, "We're not the Sangheili. We're the Blacks and Whites."

Evan heard that and said, "Oh, we're both said to be dead. But that doesn't seem to be the case now, does it?"

Thomas said, "That seems to be the way."

Evan asked, "Why don't you join us? You already know that the UNSC abandoned you all to die."

Kaleb said, "Oh, we know that. And we aren't turning our backs on the UNSC for one reason."

Evan asked, "What would that reason be?"

Kaleb answered, "We aren't alone on this Phantom."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "There are also some Sangheili on board."

Evan started laughing and said, "You really are an idiot. Siding with the aliens. I guess that it really is time to make you all go extinct. No one will ever hear your story of how you became a soldier."

Thomas said, "I know man. Ain't that some shit?"

Evan heard that and answered with surprise, "Yeah."

Vemi 'Vunom appeared by the Docking Bay and then Evan said, "Let them in."

Thomas heard that and then whispered, "Change of plans. Shoot immediately as soon as the shutters open."

Vemi 'Vunom nodded and then Evan said, "So, what are your plans on life, if you survive. And that is only if you do survive this."

Thomas answered, "We'll be heading to Hell and back. You?"

Evan answered, "Same. Man, you remind me of my older brother."

Thomas asked, "Who would that be?"

Evan answered, "Thomas Bates."

Thomas heard that and then Kaleb whispered, "You have a brother."

Thomas shrugged his shoulders and then Rtuka 'Krazam said, "So, have you ever met, Bates?"

Evan answered, "Nope. But I heard that he died as a White."

Thomas heard that and Vemi 'Vunom said, "Well, this is awkward."

Thomas said, "Fire."

Vemi 'Vunom started shooting at the Pirates inside of the Docking Bay and then Thomas said, "Man the turrets on the sides of the Phantom."

Zoey and Emma said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "And the rest of us have to wait."

Evan said, "Welcome to the Savage Life, kiddos. Now, I see that you begun the attack. I guess that we'll just have to fight dirty."

Thomas said, "Let's do that, brother."

Evan heard that and then asked, "Brother?"


	15. The Attack to Get On the Ship

Zoey and Emma started using the Plasma Cannons on the sides and started shooting at the pirates inside of the Vemi 'Vunom looked at Thomas and Thomas sat back and started to relax. But as soon as he began to relax, a particle beam hit the side of the Phantom and then Vemi 'Vunom felt that and then grinned and said, "Son of a bitch."

Rtuka 'Krazam smiled and said, "You always gotta plan these things out."

Thomas said, "Yeah, well I don't care."

Marcus said, "That was a particle beam."

William said, "We're in trouble."

Emma said, "Well now, we're about to crash."

Thomas sighed and said, "Fly us into the Docking Bay. We're about to jump."

Zoey said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas said, "I'm not."

Vemi 'Vunom said, "Already a step ahead of you."

The Phantom flew into the Docking Bay of the Savage Life and then Vemi 'Vunom said, "Let's jump now."

The pirates were shooting at them and then Thomas said, "This way."

Everyone heard that and then Zoey ran toward that side and then a bullet grazed her helmet and then Zoey screeched and said, "That was close."

Thomas opened the door and said, "Get the Ancient weapons now."

Everyone started grabbing the Ancient Sangheili weapons and then ran to the side and then Thomas said, "Jump."

They all jumped off of the Phantom and then landed behind a Pelican and said, "Well now, didn't expect a Pelican to be here. But that saves us from getting shot at."

The pirates continued to shoot at the Phantom and then took out a Hydra Launcher and shot at it and then the entire Phantom blew up and the pirates said, "Sir, the Phantom was destroyed."

Evan smiled and said, "Good. That is the end of the Whites and Blacks."

Thomas looked behind the Pelican and saw 20+ pirates and said, "I see a total of at least 30 pirates. What is your intake, Church?"

Alpha answered, "27 pirates. They are in our way to get to the bridge."

Rtuka 'Krazam sighed and said, "So true."

Evan said, "Close the shutter doors. We're not going to need it for awhile."

They said, "Yessir."

The shutter doors started to close and then Thomas said, "Now."

They stepped out from behind the Pelican and started shooting at the pirates trying to close the shutter doors and then they didn't close and the pirates started aiming at them, but then Zoey and Maisy started sniping them from atop the Pelican and then the pirates started screaming and then Marcus said, "This is far too easy."

Thomas said, "The Ram Space Pirates were a lot stronger than this years ago, correct?"

Alpha answered, "Yes. They dominated the space years ago. Taking out 24 UNSC ships with ease."

Thomas sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

They started to run forward and then Rtuka 'Krazam asked, "How do you plan on getting off of this ship?"

Thomas answered, "Taking a Pelican out of here."


	16. Create a Plan of What to Do

While they were running to the Bridge of the Savage Life, William asked, "What are we going to do when we reach the Bridge in the first place?"

Phoebe answered, "We'll kill everyone. We won't escape them in a Pelican because they'll know that we escaped."

Thomas said, "We're first going to head to the Weapons System."

Kaleb said, "We're going to overwhelm the weapons system to make sure that they are unable to fire at us. Then we'll head to the Bridge."

Vemi 'Vunom asked, "Wouldn't it just be easier to destroy the reactor of the ship. Or disable it. The ship would cause a massive explosion."

Thomas said, "Yes. But we don't want to destroy the ship now, do we?"

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "I think that destroying the ship is a logical answer."

Alpha said, "They are right. We should blow it up so they don't attack anymore UNSC ships."

Rtuka 'Krazam smiled and said, "See."

Thomas said, "Alright, there is a way to do so."

Everyone heard that and said, "You know how to destroy a ship."

Thomas answered, "Yes. With Alpha's help. We can either send her on a crash course on Pelicon. We could destroy the reactor. Tamper with the slip drive to send them out of the known galaxy range so they'll have to deal with new threats. We could tear the ship to pieces by UNSC Pacifists weaponry. And more."

Kaleb said, "Well now, you are smarter than you look."

Marcus said, "You know, I always thought that you were dumb when it came to vehicles. But you are showing us something completely different."

Emma said, "Man, when did you learn this?"

Thomas answered, "On the UNSC Pacifist."

Zoey laughed and said, "Wait, what?"

Thomas answered, "Before the UNSC Pacifist became an Insurrectionist ship, I was a soldier on that ship. Then I was transferred here to Vulcan Paradise. And for 12 years, I've been sitting back relaxing as White Team's leader. Waiting for the day that we killed you Blacks. But, I changed my mind after 2 years of being there. The Blacks were too easy to kill. And then you showed up."

Everyone heard that and Kaleb smiled and said, "Well now, we are where exactly."

Phoebe looked around and answered, "This place looks like the Med Bay."

Thomas said, "Correct. This used to be the Med Bay. Now there is only food stored here. It became a kitchen. Now tell me, what do you want to do? We're destroying this ship. Which option will you choose?"

Vemi 'Vunom answered, "Flying it to Pelicon takes too long and is risky for us."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "If we destroy the reactor, it'll just cause the pirates to scamper away."

Zoey said, "How about we destroy the core of the ship? The enemy might scamper, but they'll be dead in seconds."

William asked, "What about us?"

Zoey answered, "He/She will die a heroic death."

Thomas said, "Not happening."

Zoey sighed and said, "Worth a shot."

Thomas said, "Church, if we were to destroy the core of the ship, how long would we have to escape?"

Alpha answered, "20 seconds before the entire ship explodes and splits in two."

Emma asked, "How about the reactor?"

Alpha answered, "About 50 minutes before it blows up and makes a nuclear detonation."

Thomas said, "Well now, if we were to let the UNSC Pacifist take out the ship. How long would it take?"

Alpha answered, "Probably just one shot from the Mass Accelerator Cannon. Leaving you guys with barely a minute to escape the ship in the Pelican."

Maisy said, "So the best option is to destroy the reactor."

Thomas said, "Most likely overload it."

Alpha said, "If we overload the reactor, there'll be a 25% chance of successfully escaping the explosion. Everything else is at a 1% to 10%. But if we did fly the ship to Pelicon, we'd be at 50%."

Thomas said, "Hm, not taking that risk. We're going to destroy the reactor. Kill the Captain of this ship and then we're going on with our mission. Get the Delo of Sanghelios and get to your wife wherever the hell she is."

Rtuka 'Krazam said, "Well now, we're almost there. We just have to get passed this solar system to get there."

Thomas said, "Good. Let's do this then."


End file.
